


Основной инстинкт

by Mr_Sandwave



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: «Явик на вечеринке дал понять, что протеанские блюда включали в себя мясо: азари, кроганов, турианцев, саларианцев и кварианцев» (c) Mass Effect Wiki. Он прекрасен.... ^^ Он смотрит на всех, как на еду... Из этого выросла идея фика: отчего Гаррусу некомфортно в компании Явика.





	Основной инстинкт

1\. Основной инстинкт: выживание.

Мир Палавена создан для стойких и крепких духом. Но настоящие испытания начинаются лишь с осознанием себя не уникальным созданием богов, как считают некоторые расы, а только одним из многих десятков разумных видов, населяющих изученную вселенную за его пределами. Только понимание, что ты — ничтожная часть огромного мира, не даёт возгордиться и начать эксплуатировать его, приводя к истощению и гибели.

Когти, клыки, шкура защитного цвета… всё это перестало работать ровно в тот момент, когда предки турианцев разожгли свой первый огонь. С ним пришёл страх перед темнотой и теми тварями, что живут в ней: огонь слепил глаза, пряча от острого взора первобытного охотника тех, кто таился в ночи. Гаррус давно перестал бояться, зная, что, откуда бы ни пришла опасность, он готов ей противостоять, даже если придётся отдать жизнь за победу или за выполнение задания. Однако сейчас Гаррус чувствовал то позабытое беспокойство, заставлявшее его когда-то особенно зорко смотреть по сторонам и просчитывать возможности скрыться от более сильного соперника. Когда такое было в последний раз? Он не помнил, но бежать без оглядки хотелось уже сейчас, средь бела дня.

Он не имел на это права — бежать. Его дело было сидеть, укрывшись за сине-фиолетовыми камнями, и ждать. Ждать Гаррус умел. Любой турианец мог укрыться так, что его не замечали, даже стоя рядом. А уж тихо пройти почти сотню километров через холодный и тёмный лес, где смыкающиеся высоко над головой кроны надёжно защищали от наблюдения сверху, а мягкий мох, припорошенный снегом, стелился под ногами… Если б не холод, это был бы отдых, а не миссия: подкрасться к цели, выстрелить и так же тихо отойти обратно к шаттлу. Он таких сотни выполнил, справился бы и один, но нужен был тот, кто прикроет от вездесущей местной фауны, пока сам он неподвижно лежал и держал на прицеле небольшую поляну километрах в двух от него. Фауна была мелка и настырна, её количество превышало все допустимые уровни комфорта, поэтому особо наглых представителей приходилось… Гаррус почувствовал, как резко исчез вес очередного зверька, пытавшегося пролезть ему в воротник брони. Благодарности спаситель снайпера так и не дождался. Как и так нравящегося ему напряжения всех мышц турианца, готового, по велению инстинкта, сорваться с места и бежать как можно дальше. Миссия важнее инстинктов.

Протеане не только были самой древней расой, но и монстрами страшнее, чем твари со жвалами и лазерным прицелом, о которых люди придумывали истории. Те хоть не жрали свою добычу*…

— Следовало бы обойти территорию, но раз моё присутствие тебя так тонизирует…

Тихий скрипучий смех бесил Гарруса, но отвечать, сбивая ритм дыхания, он не собирался. За его спиной хмыкнули, и едва слышные шаги прошелестели по камням.

Суперхищники. Гаррус читал о таких в книгах разных рас. В одной из них рассказывалось про огромных зверей песочного цвета, самцы которых носили пышные гривы, а самки жили большими стаями**. Они были главными на равнинах Земли, легко отбирали добычу у более мелких пятнистых родственников, умеющих лазить по деревьям. Или у тех, которые настолько быстро бегали, что перегревались секунд за двадцать и гибли, если не останавливались. Суперхищников боялись вооружённые до зубов охотники, даже с винтовкой в руках чувствуя себя добычей. Законной пищей того, кого называли царём зверей.

И теперь такой царь постоянно дышал Гаррусу в спину, ощущение его присутствия поселилось в голове сразу же после… знакомства. Пятьдесят тысяч лет сна, короткая драка, и теперь Вакариану постоянно приходилось напрягаться, чтобы не начать в присутствии протеанина прижимать к голове затылочные пластины и – да, хорошо! — испуганно поджимать к челюстям и опускать вниз жвалы. Но ему не хватало силы воли не пощёлкивать ими нервно, когда тот внезапно оказывался у него за спиной.

Шепард говорила, что это генетическая память вида. Раз протеане охотились на предков практически всех разумных ныне рас, то в этом не было ничего удивительного. Люди вон до сих пор боялись змей и пауков, и мало ли, кто нападал на их предков?

Саларианская печень — деликатес? Да упаси разум и дух от такого! Гаррус подавил желание передёрнуть плечами. Он лично пристрелит этого… Явика, если тот потянет свои лапы к доку или к нему самому. И Гаррусу хотелось, чтоб потянул — тогда можно с чистой совестью избавиться от личного раздражителя, умеющего подкрадываться тихо-тихо, как сам Гаррус. И принюхивайся не принюхивайся, протеане почти не пахнут, и его не учуять, тем более в не раз пропущенном через фильтры воздухе «Нормандии».

Гаррус насторожился: люди на поляне активно зашевелились. Тощий черноволосый парень в форме со срезанными шевронами разжигал огонь, другой, с кинжалами на бёдрах, доставал припасы. Охранники расслабились, перестали слишком пристально вглядываться в лес. Гарруса не интересовала сделка, ради которой они собрались, ему нужен был человек, за эти два дня так и не появившийся вне шаттла без шлема и силового поля.

Смысла в ритуальном поедании пищи на холоде Гаррус не видел. Ведь можно же это делать в шаттле или на орбитальном корабле, где комфортнее и безопаснее.

А главное — тепло.

Гаррус ждал. Терпение — одна из основных добродетелей турианцев, и оставалась ей даже сейчас, когда белый снег невесомо и бесшумно опускался на лицо, руки, скапливался в воротнике и складках кожи. Пальцы замерзали, теряя гибкость, а отвлечься, чтобы достать и надеть перчатки, тонкие, но тёплые и не сковывающие движений, он не мог.

Но кое-кто мог себе позволить бросить их рядом на камни. Молча.

Это радовало.

— Он точно там, — Явик легко и аккуратно сел под козырьком скалы. — Я видел его телохранителя.

Гаррус даже не пошевелился. Если в этот раз у него не получится подстрелить жертву, придётся снова тратить время на поиски. Зачем Призраку понадобилась смерть этого торговца оружием, его не волновало, думать над этим будет Шепард, его дело — спустить курок и не попасться после.

Где-то в лесу, справа, закричал зверь. Крик оборвался, так и не набрав полной мощи, захлебнулся, словно животному перекрыли воздух, или перегрызли горло. Гаррус поморщился: кажется, хищник получил свою добычу; охранники тут же подобрались и полезли к сканерам. «Дальнобойность» даже военной модели не превышала полутора километров, но турианец по привычке занервничал: мало ли, может, какой-нибудь умелец уже собрал образец с трёхкилометровой дальностью сканирования.

Опасения оказались напрасны, никто не кинулся в их сторону или в шаттл, задраивая за собой люки, мужики расслабились, опустили стволы. Установившаяся тишина нарушалась лишь редким треском и шелестом. Гаррус прекрасно слышал, как возле него шустро перебегают с места на место мелкие животные. Вот одно из них, сиреневато-серое, с пушистым полосатым хвостом, мелко перебирая лапками, пробежало по его броне, прыгнуло на неприкрытую голову, потом на снег рядом с его руками, крепко держащими готовую к стрельбе винтовку. Гаррус шумно выдохнул на него, зверёк, заверещав, отскочил в сторону и исчез в расщелине.

Почему Явик не отогнал животное, Гаррус не хотел знать: ему нравилось думать, что тот просто замёрз под этой скалой, как замёрзнет сам Гаррус, если в ближайшие несколько часов клиент не покажется из шаттла. И тогда через пятьдесят тысяч лет какие-нибудь археологи, если повезёт, найдут два скрюченных скелета. Они будут гадать, что делали вместе турианец и протеанин, какими судьбами их занесло на эту планету, неосвоенную и далёкую от всех официальных торговых путей.

Интересно, через пятьдесят тысяч лет вообще будут существовать слова «турианец» и «протеанин»? Или многие расы перемешаются, как когда-то перемешались турианские подвиды на Палавене?

Гаррус резко вдохнул холодный воздух и тихо выдохнул, выпуская вместе с ним посторонние мысли.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Гаррус не считал время.

Люк шаттла поехал в сторону.

Палец мягко скользнул со скобы на спусковой крючок.

Клиент, чьё покрытое шрамами лицо турианец узнал бы из тысячи, появился в проёме в меховой… шубе? Не важно, главное, что шлема на нём не было.

Вдох.

Гаррус дал ему спуститься на землю и задержал дыхание. Винтовка ощутимо толкнула в плечо, и там, почти в двух километрах от него, расцвёл алый цветок. Он видел это в прицел, показалось даже, что он услышал, как взорвалась голова цели.

Выдох.

Охота окончена, можно возвращаться.

Винтовку Гаррус разбирал на ходу, аккуратно расщёлкивая крепления и складывая разъединённые части в кофр. Держать его он беззастенчиво заставил Явика, отсидевшего последние часы до выстрела под козырьком скалы. Отползая с точки, турианец с удовольствием пнул в ботинок прислушивающегося к эфиру протеанина: после удачного выстрела Гаррус был слегка возбуждён, в обычном состоянии он себе такого бы не позволил.

И ему не терпелось согреться.

Уходили по скалам, там, где снега было мало не оставалось следов. Древние инстинкты подсказывали, что на камнях слабо держится запах, и преследователи потеряют их. Турианец едва слышно зашипел: это были инстинкты жертвы, а он, Гаррус Вакариан, никогда, даже в самые тяжёлые времена, жертвой не был. Явик понимающе оскаливался, ловя на себе словно случайные взгляды, от чего Гаррусу хотелось не просто шипеть, а рычать.

Он не позволял себе. Это был не страх, нет, что-то скребло там, глубоко под бронёй, отвлекая и заставляя сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Пока существовала цель, держать инстинкты в узде было куда как проще, но как только винтовка остыла после выстрела, как только они ушли достаточно далеко…

Гаррус прибавил шаг. Камень под ногами позволял даже бежать, но снег, скрадывающий неровности, мог стать причиной травмы. Не хватало ещё, чтоб его на руках несли, а потом всю жизнь издевались. Он нервно кашлянул, маскируя смех. Всё-таки та ещё была бы картина: на руках у Явика да в томной позе. Нет, он, конечно, слышал о турианских мужчинах, предпочитавших мужчин других видов… да что там, генерал Варалор даже не прятал своего любовника-дрелла… Нестандартно большого для своей расы Краснора особо не спрячешь.

Но нет, на руки к Явику Гаррус не хотел.

В лес спустились километрах в пятнадцати от места засады, теперь надо было делать крюк, чтобы вернуться к шаттлу. Скрытность, осторожность, пешие прогулки… Гаррус отвык от работы на планетах, отвык лежать мордой в грязь и не шевелиться часами, не реагируя на любопытную — в лучшем случае — фауну. Иногда фауна кусалась, иногда оказывалась флорой, жалящей и способной к передвижению. Однажды Гаррус пролежал несколько часов среди растений, способных переварить взрослого турианца за несколько часов, и если бы не броня… В тех местах на голове и шее, куда долетали пищеварительные соки растения, остались обесцвеченные пятна и вмятины от долго заживавших язв. Награда тогда была достойной, но какое-то время Гаррусу удавалось избегать заданий «на дне». До сих пор.

Крутой спуск без специального снаряжения отнял много сил. Явик дважды срывался, Гаррус, спускавшийся первым, вцеплялся в скалу, упирался как мог и держал двойной вес. И помыслить не смел оборвать связывающую их страховку. Коснувшись земли, Явик нервно передёрнул плечами и сдержанно кивнул, мол, я запомнил, останусь должен, но если ты хоть кому-нибудь, хоть когда-нибудь, хоть полслова… От пропитанного презрением и гордыней протеанина и это было много. Гаррус и не собирался говорить. Сегодня ты подхватил товарища, завтра он прикроет тебя своей бронёй. Так правильно. А помериться яйцами всегда можно в тренажёрке. Тем более турианец точно знал: у него больше. Природа таким создала, что уж поделаешь…

Долго фантазировать о том, как он разложит протеанина на полу в зале, предварительно хорошенько его отделав, не пришлось. Все силы отнимал бег и необходимость правильно дышать. Почти тридцать километров до леса, из них двенадцать — до первых оврагов, в которых можно было укрыться, а сейчас они с протеанином слишком выделялись на снегу. И не столько из-за тёмного цвета брони — белые маскхалаты скрадывали их фигуры: солнце этого мира начинало клониться к горизонту, и ещё много часов длинные тени будут выдавать их с головой.

А ещё его смущала позёмка, становящаяся всё сильнее. Она змеёй вилась вокруг ног, словно старалась оплести собой и утащить. Да, следы она заметала прекрасно, но Гаррус надеялся, что до оврагов они доберутся раньше, чем начнётся полноценная буря. Он поправил кофр, подтянул ленты брони и, басовито рявкнув, прибавил скорость. По визору быстро поползли цифры: те, что увеличивались, показывали скорость передвижения, те, что уменьшались — расстояние до цели. Десять с лишним километров в час против тридцати… Помолиться, что ли, Явику, вдруг поможет? Не зря же азари считают протеан богами…

Гаррус не стал тратить дыхание, чтоб подколоть протеанина, он лишь ещё немного прибавил скорость.

Они не успели. До леса оставался ещё час, когда со всей мощью на них обрушился буран. Если б не страховка, потерялись бы моментально, а так, сократив расстояние между собой до минимума, повернули к только что покинутому оврагу. Убежище нашли в корнях старого вывороченного дерева, в чьём стволе, будь он полым, поместился бы целиком их шаттл, если вообще не вся «Нормандия«… Эта планета страдала крайностями: животные и растения были либо очень маленькими, либо невероятно огромными. Джокер сказал, что она просто ещё слишком молода, а молодости свойственно «выделываться, пусть и перед самой собой».

Замело их быстро. В получившейся пещере места было мало, только-только ноги вытянуть, на соседское плечо опереться да задремать.

Только Явик не переносил чужих прикосновений.

— Ты замёрз, — констатировал Явик. — Тебя уже час трясёт.

— А ты сам далеко не образец тепла и уюта.

— Турианцам ведом уют? А я думал, что вы так и чирикаете на ветках.

— Мы не птицы, сколько раз объяснять?! — возмутился Вакариан. — Наш вид произошёл…

Явик фыркнул, плотно сжимая губы и резко выдыхая через ноздри. Это он так смеялся. Смотрелось впечатляюще. Не были ли легенды об огнедышащих сакханарах***, обитавших когда-то на вершинах самых высоких гор Палавена, связаны именно с протеанами?

Замолчали надолго. Гаррус мёрз, отчаянно борясь с желанием потратить энергию брони на обогрев, но впереди ещё ожидал долгий путь, могли понадобиться и щиты, и элементарная возможность ударить противника разрядом тока.

Хорошо хоть перчатки подхватил, уходя с позиции. Грели они тоже слабо.

— Гаррус, а Гаррус, я ж согреть тебя могу. Запросто.

Явик, прищурившись, смотрел в его сторону. Гребни на его голове сильно побледнели: сузившиеся капилляры не пускали кровь к коже, уменьшая потерю тепла.

— А не растерял-то пыл за пятьдесят тысяч лет? С лица вон как взбледнул…

Даже если он бы и хотел переспать с Явиком, то только чтобы наградить его мерзкой зудящей сыпью.

— Давай проверим? — продолжал стебаться Явик.

Гаррус молча сунул ему под подбородок широкий нож. Протеанин отвёл его руку и проворчал что-то про недотрог, предпочитающих замёрзнуть, чем предаться разврату. Ответив, что предаваться разврату он предпочитает со своим прямым начальством, Гаррус твёрдо пообещал себе вызвать Явика на спарринг. Оправится от воспаления лёгких — и вызовет. Отомстит за поколения предков, насовав одному из тех, кто на них охотился. И успокоит своего внутреннего «дикаря», доказав ему, что разум сильнее древнего страха. Возможно, тогда исчезнет почти непреодолимое желание растопыривать на протеанина жвалы, опуская их вниз, и угрожающе шипеть. Заодно и перед Шепард покрасуется…

Боже, какая дикость!

Турианец прикрыл глаза, привалился к Явику — какое-никакое, а всё-таки тепло щеке и шее. Протеанин слегка напрягся, но не оттолкнул. «Совесть, что ли, проснулась?» — старательно чётко подумал Гаррус. Услышал очередное фырканье: Явику и читать его мысли не надо, он сволочь, очень умная при том, и всё прекрасно понимает.

Через восемнадцать часов они услышали тишину. Собственно, из-за неё и проснулись. Буран стих, а ветер гнал всё ту же змеиную позёмку. Впереди чернел лес, и пять часов по заснеженной равнине казались неодолимым препятствием. Как и сугробы, в которые Гаррус проваливался по колено. Ни о каком беге и речи быть не могло. Явик рядом крепко выругался: понятно было, что им предстояла ещё одна ночь на снегу рядом друг с другом.

Они провели её уже в лесу: выкопали в снегу яму, закидали ветками и снегом сверху. Ночью вокруг бродили звери, не решаясь нападать на существ со странным запахом, они ушли ещё до рассвета. Гаррус, только делавший вид, что спит, слушал их шумное дыхание и тяжёлую поступь. Размер следов впечатлял, знатная вышла бы добыча. Кажется, для удовольствия он не охотился уже целую вечность…

В ангаре «Нормандии» их никто не встречал. Шаттл вошёл, закрепился, и корабль сразу же стартовал от планеты. Да, их след засекут, но как далеко и куда именно они прыгнули, не определят. Тем более что прыгнули к газовому гиганту на окраине системы, мощная гравитация могла скрыть следы передвижений хоть целого флота. Джокер ругался, как умел, а умел он знатно. Гаррус запоминал особенно цветистые обороты, СУЗИ хихикала, имитируя смущение: она сама могла воспроизвести ругательства на всех известных ей языках.

Рядом с Землёй есть планета, вспоминал Гаррус, стоя за креслом Джокера, не входящая ни в один из известных союзов, она горяча, покрыта пустынями и скалами, а две её луны закрывают половину неба. Там водятся какие-то особо опасные хищники. Похожие друг на друга как две капли воды жители выбрали пусть логики и аскезы, поэтому точно не будут мешать. Гаррус вздохнул: как только он вернётся на «Цитадель», возьмёт отпуск и проведёт его среди рыжих песков и темноволосых остроухих жителей. Шепард лучше с собой не брать, она там всех поставит на эти самые острые уши.

Или лучше позаботиться о целости своих и предложить ей отпуск вдвоём?

На главном экране запульсировал таймер отсчёта до начала прыжка, Гаррус сел к консоли и расслабился. Пара минут, когда он не будет думать о сложных вещах… от вселенной не убудет.

* — Гаррус откуда-то знает о яутах.

** — о львах и гепардах у Гарруса остались довольно смутные воспоминания.

*** — на Палавене тоже есть легенды о драконах.

2\. Основной инстинкт: доминирование.

«Я всё понимаю!» — беззвучно говорит Явик, перед самой высадкой стоя рядом с Гаррусом в ангаре. Гаррус проверяет винтовку, броню, показания визора. Тест за тестом, круг за кругом… А Явик просто рядом, даже не смотрит в его сторону, но турианец слишком ясно его чувствует.

«Я всё вижу!» — преследует Гарруса в баре. Протеанин заходит через соседнюю дверь только через час после него. Но Гаррусу кажется, что тот за ним следит. Даже во сне.

«Я всё помню!» И Гаррус вздрагивает от голоса в своей голове. Его раздражает это постоянное зудение под черепом, пропадавшее лишь на заданиях или рядом с Шепард.

Гаррус Вакариан сходит с ума.

* * *

— Давай! Давай! Давай!

— Вломи ему, Гаррус!

— Явик! Я-ааавиииик!

Гаррус, прижатый к матам тяжелым телом протеанина, сердито шипел, не желая признавать первенство Явика. Если бы он сдвинулся хоть немного, то смог бы вырваться из захвата и продолжить спарринг. Проигрывать на глазах Шепард он не хотел.

Идея повалять друг друга в тренажёрке пришла как-то сама собой. Возвращение с муторного задания, где чуть не погибла Тали, вынужденная остановка на мелкий ремонт, двигатели, так и не выведенные на полную мощность…

Первым зрелищ потребовал Джокер, его поддержали Шепард и Вега. Сначала устроили гонки по планетам: Джокер давно нашёл в сети игру, где не летали на атмосферниках, а ездили на древних колёсных мотоциклах, потом её сменил голографический файтинг. Дня через три Явик, демонстративно не ввязывавшийся ни в одно развлечение «примитивов», предложил «помериться длиной рук и гибкостью» во плоти. Откуда он узнал эту формулировку, Гаррус догадывался, и, психанув, вызвался первым.

Он уже дважды оказывался на полу, вытерев собой несуществующую пыль. И дважды сбивал с ног Явика. Гаррус уже уставал, усилившийся запах протеанина забивал собой все остальные, а горячее дыхание на шее бесило.

Гаррус прогнулся сильнее, дернулся, чувствуя, как хрустит в плече сустав, ударил шпорой… Явик зашипел, обдирая подбородок о жёсткую кожу на воротнике, и ослабил хватку. Гаррус рванулся, снова пнул куда-то назад, естественно, промазав. Он сел, скрестив ноги, и наблюдал, как Явик, стоя на коленях, трогает ссадины, кривя губы и скалясь.

— Не, ну так долго можно кувыркаться, — возмутился Вега. — Я понимаю, что у вас проблемы, ребята, но решите их как-то иначе, ок?

— Только не так, как ты мне рассказывал, хорошо? — толкнула его Шепард.

Гаррус возмущенно выдохнул. Он и Явик?

— Ненормальная… — буркнул. — Дался он мне…

Шепард только рассмеялась, обнимая его и касаясь лбом его лба. Пусть смотрят, им скрывать нечего.

* * *

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Главное — не сбиться с ритма, не дать стукнуть грузу по подставке. Бесшумность, неприметность, держать в голове количество серий и повторов, потом — бежать. Пусть даже на обычной дорожке, по движущемуся полотну, но — бежать. Здесь, в космосе, даже при наличии гравитации на кораблях, Гаррусу хотелось нагрузки. Человеческие тренажёры по своей сути не отличались от турианских, а голову от круговерти мыслей прочищали так же хорошо.

Облачко пара вырывалось изо рта: ночью грузовой отсек «Нормандии» почти не отапливался. Холод на грани комфорта напоминал ледяную планету с её лиловыми лесами, снежным бураном и убежищем среди древесных корней. Про яму в мёрзлой почве леса турианец старался даже не думать, но в голову всё равно упрямо лезло ощущение тёплого дыхания у лица, рваный ритм протеанского сердца, как-то особо хитро устроенного, тяжесть властной руки навалившегося на него Явика, к утру чуть ли не в кому впавшего. Гаррус, не спавший тогда всю ночь, прекрасно чувствовал, как замедляется двойной перестук в груди, прижатой к его броне.

Или ему казалось, что чувствовал.

Чёрт. В практически пустом помещении удар груза о подставку вышел слишком громким и резким. Гаррус аж вздрогнул и полез проверять, не оборвались ли тросы, а то потом замучаешься уворачиваться от словесных оплеух. Что-что, а орал Вега хоть редко, но всегда громко и со вкусом.

С тихим шипением открылась дверь, откатившись внутрь стены. Гаррус услышал его, и ещё до того как ровные тихие шаги раздались совсем рядом, уже знал, кто это. Явик выступил из теней, создаваемых тусклым ночным светом коридоров «Нормандии».

Он нервно дёрнул жвалами, когда справа завелась и зажужжала дорожка. От тяжести она взвизгивала в такт тяжёлому, но быстрому бегу. Кажется, кому-то определенно нравилось его доводить до белого каления.

Гаррус мотнул головой, переставил защёлку, увеличивая вес. Мудрёные тренажёры в залах «Цитадели» постоянно сбоили, тогда как простая механика была надёжна, пусть и требовала больше взаимодействия и настройки. Гарруса это устраивало.

Он заканчивал серию подтягиваний, когда бёдра обхватили крепкие руки, а незащищённый живот прямо-таки обожгло чужим дыханием.

— Хочешь закончить наш спор?

Гаррус промолчал, оттолкнул протеанина, несильно пнув коленом в грудь. Явик зафырчал и отошёл, оставшись стоять рядом.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Ещё раз подтянуться… Взгляд чувствовался кожей, он будоражил, отвлечься не получалось, а всполошившиеся инстинкты требовали: «Бей и беги!» Но он уже чувствовал, что сдаётся. И не инстинктам.

Явик тоже чувствовал. Поэтому Гаррус и не дёргался, когда его живот начали вылизывать, обдавая влажные следы жарким дыханием. «Совсем никакого терпения у молодёжи…» Мысль достигла адресата: Явик зафыркал, особо сильно сжал руки и прикусил под рёбрами, где жёсткий панцирь постепенно истончался, а кожа становилась нежнее и чувствительнее.

Гаррус зашипел. Суперхищник, единственный в этой части Вселенной. Сопротивляться — значит точно быть уничтоженным, а если затаиться, то можно избежать подобной участи. Поиграет и отпустит? Ну да, надейся… Инстинкт велел поймать и придушить, Гаррус сам был далеко не мирным существом, потому твёрдо это знал.

Надо было закрыть гештальт и успокоиться. Существовали же другие варианты, помимо драки и убийства. Если он прикончит последнего протеанина лишь из-за своих проблем с головой, потом совесть замучает.

Гаррус упёрся Явику в плечи, давая тому возможность отнести свою добычу… да хоть куда-нибудь. Сила — силой, но продолжать вот так висеть, вцепившись в перекладину… Это даже не смешно. Хотите ебать — пожалуйста, ебите, но минимальный комфорт должен быть обеспечен.

Комфорт в понимании Явика — это прорезиненный пол, то самое покрытие, которое Вега так старательно укладывал, прежде чем натащить тренажёров. Стоит сказать спасибо, что его не отнесли на рифлёный металл основного отсека?

Обойдётся.

Хитрые застёжки протеанской брони расстёгивались куда быстрее молний на комбезе. Гаррус выпутывался из штанов, ничем больше не помогая возбуждённому Явику. Любишь кататься — люби и техосмотр… Или как там это должно звучать?

— Н-да, а яйца у меня больше… — самодовольно хмыкнул Гаррус и взвыл, когда его дёрнули за ноги, подтянули поближе и, перевернув на живот, навалились сверху.

В этом не было ни нежности, ни заботы, тело откликалось на силу и опытность партнёра, чётко знавшего, где и с какой силой надо коснуться, где просто провести ладонью, а где и вонзить когти… Шепард порой не хватало силы, а её кожа была слишком нежна, чтобы просить о некоторых вещах.

Гаррус припадал на грудь, рыча, когда острые зубы грызли загривок. Протеанин держал его не в объятьях, а в захвате, не давая двигаться, помня о шпорах, не острых, но твёрдых.

Никто не просил и не предлагал пощады. Так спариваются звери, по велению инстинкта, когда один берёт властно и жёстко, а второй, провоцируя страсть своим подчинением, разжигает в партнёре желание обладать и оставить себя в потомстве. Явик оставлял на нём царапины, с особым удовольствием метя загривок и поясницу, а когда понял, что Гаррус не собирается драться и не нужно его держать, пустил в ход руки. «Самка течная…» — ругал себя Гаррус, стараясь податься навстречу протеанину, получить сполна и на всю длину. Выругавшись, передёрнулся, дрожа от накатившей волны возбуждения: вспомнил, как сам всего раз в жизни был с турианкой, чей гон приключился не вовремя. Она решила, что лучше ночь страсти с малознакомым военным, чем несколько дней поганого настроения и слабости. Вроде бы и ничего нового, женщины его не сторонились, а всё равно… слаще. Как слаще и острее было сейчас, когда фантазия о партнёре сильном, бесцеремонном и изображающем равнодушие к происходящему сбывалась наяву. Глаза застила пелена, в ушах шумело, а в груди словно не сердце колотилось, а целый оркестр из барабанов стучал, заполошно и постоянно ускоряясь в ритм шумно дышащего сзади Явика.

То, что удовольствие взаимно, Гаррус не сомневался. Вот насчёт чего он никогда не переживал, так это о своём таланте быть снизу. Он уткнулся мордой в пол и, слегка изогнувшись, сжал задницу, оскалившись, когда услышал ответное рычание.

Звери. Точно — звери. Играющие друг с другом, спаривающиеся под влиянием момента, не отпускающие друг друга, как хищное растение не оторвать от его добычи.

Гаррус кончил, впиваясь когтями в покрытие и раздирая его, напрягаясь всем телом и подвывая от восторга. Хотелось рухнуть на месте и отдышаться, но желание подаваться на член было сильнее, чем дискомфорт в расслабившемся после оргазма теле, которое продолжали мощно, но уже неритмично трахать.

Капли протеанской спермы на спине вызвали лёгкий спазм возбуждения. Застолбил, пометил, как принадлежащую ему территорию.

Или самку.

К херам всё, он не собирался даже думать на эту тему.

Гаррус, потягиваясь, сел, подтянул к себе штаны. Явик лениво смотрел на него с пола, водя по груди ладонью и привлекая взгляд турианца.

— Если ты ждёшь, — Гаррус прокашлялся, — признания, что ты хорош…

Его прервал хохот.

— Мне не нужно твоё признание.

— А самодовольный оскал мне только кажется, ага.

— Обмен любезностями зачтён.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Гаррус прислушивался к себе, ожидая, когда в голове снова начнёт зудеть беспокойство.

— Близкий контакт должен помочь от твоей… паранойи, — хмыкнул Явик, поправляя одежду. — Теперь ты знаешь, что и мне ничто примитивное не чуждо.

Гаррус оскалился, но протеанская зараза уже понимала, что это не угроза, а ухмылка, подтверждающая, что раз у них на двоих есть маленькая грязная тайна —, а что Явик не захочет рассказывать об их совместном приключении, Вакариан был уверен, — то им друг от друга больше ничего не грозит.

Кроме случаев, когда кто-то из них будет адски голоден.

Гаррус расхохотался, хрипло, каркающе. Сожрать Явика? Что ж, теперь он чувствовал в себе на это силы.

«Нормандия» спала. Бледно-жёлтый тусклый ночной свет скрадывал детали и выпускал тени из углов. Тишина, только слышен низкий и ровный гул двигателей, который уже не воспринимается как шум. Так что — тишина. Гаррус ступал тихо и мягко, словно на охоте, но не из желания остаться незамеченным. Просто так получалось.

Протеанин оказался прав: физическая близость с ним стёрла ожидание опасности. Это как в детстве — когда он приручил своего первого ездового зверя, то перестал опасаться ходить ночью по улицам. Он доказал себе, что справится.

Чёртов Явик…

Гаррус остановил лифт на второй палубе — к себе ехать не хотелось, Шепард беспокоить — тем более, она выглядела слишком уставшей, хоть и не признавалась в этом. Можно было перекинуться парой слов с Джокером или сыграть с ним в трёхмерные шахматы.

На мостике бледным светом мерцала, вращаясь, карта галактики, едва освещая часть помещения. Джокер, как всегда, препирался с СУЗИ, но это уже давно были дружеские перепалки, а не яростные ссоры, как поначалу.

— Доброй ночи, Джокер. СУЗИ.

Они резко замолчали, СУЗИ демонстративно отвернулась к экрану, а Джокер просто встал и больно ударил его в грудь. Лицо пилота выражало презрение и разочарование.

— Мудак ты, Гаррус Вакариан. Я ничего никому не скажу, и СУЗИ тоже. Но не дай бог Шепард узнает о… вас… Я, клянусь, вылезу из этого кресла и переломаю тебе косточки. И никаких скидок на твои злоебучие инстинкты. Пойдём отсюда, СУЗИ, мне надо остыть.

СУЗИ. Камеры. Вот же ж блядь…

Гаррус промолчал, подёргивая жвалами, и сжал кулаки. В обзорном экране била протуберанцами далёкая звезда. Красный гигант, всё ещё могучий и яростный, скорее всего сжёг уже ближние планеты, а дальним не мог дать достаточно тепла и света. Если на них и зародилась жизнь, то она обречена.

Гаррус надеялся, что он только что не сжёг нечто очень важное в своей жизни.

3\. Основной инстинкт: понимание.

Шепард нигде не было. Гаррус обошёл всю «Нормандию», к себе в каюту и на главную батарею заглянул дважды и сдался.

— СУЗИ, где капитан?

— Капитан покинула корабль.

Гаррус вздохнул. Иногда искин была такой непонятливой! И совершенно по-женски капризной.

— Судя по свободной форме одежды, она отправилась на свида-ание…

Все женщины любят заставить мужчин страдать, в этом Гаррус был свято уверен с ранних лет своей жизни, тем более в таких вот мелочах. СУЗИ могла бы просто сказать, что капитан в увольнении, но нет! Свидание! Он раздражённо щёлкнул жвалами, а СУЗИ тихонько хихикнула через динамики. Она всё ещё злилась на него.

Если Шепард ушла на свидание, то искать её бесполезно — он сам учил её скрываться, —, но если она решила просто напиться, то есть на «Цитадели» пара местечек…

Гаррусу повезло в четвёртом баре.

— Я хочу вызвать тебя на дуэль, убить, трахнуть… И все это сразу. Что мне делать, Гаррус? — Шепард начала без предисловий и приветствий, как только он оказался рядом и смог слышать её. Капитан «Нормандии» была бессовестно пьяна, а цифры на табло столешницы внушали уважение. Шепард явно напивалась с самого утра, если не раньше.

— Что я сделал не так? — проще сразу признать за собой вину, пусть несуществующую, пусть самую незначительную на твой взгляд. Это работает не только с турианками. Женщина выпустит пар, а потом можно поговорить спокойно.

Нет, правда, с сестрой это срабатывало.

Он сел рядом, заказал себе выпивку, чувствуя, что разговор будет нелёгким, недаром же она избегала его эти недели. Подумал, заказал ещё и закуски. Обоим.

— Отношения подразумевают верность, Гаррус, я не знала, что у турианцев не так.

Он смотрел на Шепард, склоняя голову то на одну, то на другую сторону. Неверность? О чём она? У него кроме неё не было женщин.

— Ты пьяна, Шепард.

— Из-за тебя, скотина, только из-за тебя… — она слабо ударила его в грудь.

— Я не изменял тебе. Никогда. Даже в мыслях.

— Да-а? Явик! — она наставила на него палец, больно ткнув в незащищённую шею.

Гаррус едва сдержался, чтоб не оттолкнуть её. Вряд ли у него получилось бы просто отодвинуть разъярённую женщину от себя, когда инстинкт требовал избавиться от угрозы.

— Явик! — повторила она имя. — Ты тр… трахался с ним, он вставил свой член тебе в… Ай, пусти!

Гаррус тихонько вздохнул, удерживая Шепард за локоть. Так вот оно что… Он надеялся, что тот эпизод не всплывёт: СУЗИ пообещала скрыть записи с камер, зашифровать, а Джокер при случае добил ему мозг, но ни слова не передал Шепард. Обычно любитель потрепаться, он прекрасно понимал, где нужно молчать.

— Сволочь ты, Вакариан.

Наверное, всё дело в сложных брачных ритуалах землян. Они сами в них путаются, куда уж ему, обыкновенному турианцу, разобраться.

Он крепко обнял её, прижимая к себе и радуясь, что не в броне и может чувствовать тепло. Сердце Шепард стучало быстро, она дышала неглубоко, зло раздувая ноздри.

Кажется, он понимал, что так взволновало его… Шепард.

— Шепард, ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.

Она вскинулась и скривилась

— Да-а ла-адно? Что тут непонятного?

— Пойдём-ка отсюда, нечего веселить всех нашими семейными разборками.

Болезненный тычок в бок он проигнорировал.

— Давай-давай, Шепард, продолжим позже, тебе уже хватит.

— Не смей мне указывать!

Она всё-таки дала увести себя из прокуренного угла. Уже в коридоре вырвалась и решительно зашагала к своей каюте. И дверь перед его носом закрыла, заблокировав её так, что снаружи даже с кодом зайти нельзя было. А взламывать замок Гаррус не хотел.

Поговорить им удалось нескоро. Они не специально избегали друг друга, так получилось: сначала Шепард отправилась на задание с Вегой, потом его забросили в очередной мегаполис, дав координаты цели и полную свободу действий. Сложный заказ отнял почти три недели, а когда он вернулся, команду «Нормандии» отправили на задание, а там уже было не до выяснения личных отношений.

Хорошо одно: Шепард позволяла ему прикрывать себе спину. Она не тянула личное в работу, как и любой профессионал, а Гаррус не настаивал. Жить с неразрешённой проблемой становилось всё сложнее, он сам себе признавался, что скучает по Шепард, по их разговорам, по сексу, в конце концов. Он же взрослый турианец!

Ему до боли не хватало друга и любимой женщины. И стабильности.

И если он скучал, как взрослый турианец, то и решать проблему решил по-взрослому. Купил выпивки позабористей, припрятал на рабочем месте и принялся ждать удачного момента, представившегося как всегда неожиданно.

Издёрганный Гаррус собирался проверить главную батарею: своеобразный ритуал перед отдыхом, когда жизненно необходимо быть уверенным, что в случае атаки ни одна цепь не подведёт. Стать причиной гибели экипажа и снова потерять Шепард? Да никогда больше!

Сердце пропустило удар, изнутри обожгло жаром, Гаррус моментально напрягся, присел: у консоли кто-то был. Тонкий силуэт на фоне мониторов.

Капитан. Ну кто ещё может получить доступ в святая святых его главного логова?

— Снова калибровка?

Шепард не подкалывала. Она выглядела смертельно уставшей, тёмные круги под глазами, резко проступившие морщины, шрамы… Сердце болезненно сжалось. Слишком вымотавшаяся, слишком осунувшаяся, слишком одинокая.

Надо исправлять. Комплексно.

— Нет, простое тестирование цепей. Программа ищет слабые места после ремонта, любое отклонение от стандартного будет выведено на монитор, протестировано повторно и передано к технику. Мы должны…

Гаррус говорил прекрасно известные Шепард вещи, но придумать, как вывернуть на нужную тему не мог. У него слишком плохо получалось говорить о личном.

— Да, — чуть фыркнула Шепард. — Ты как настоящий мужик: любишь своё оружие и пострелять из него.

Это было как минимум несправедливо.

— В данном случае я забочусь обо всех. Если не будет работать батарея…

Шепард смотрела на него так, что Гаррус занервничал ещё больше.

— Ты и Явик, там, в тренажёрке? Почему, Гаррус?

Надо было самому начинать разговор, издалека… Шепард же, как всегда — напролом.

Она смотрела теперь куда угодно, только не на него. Руки, сначала бестолково метавшиеся от карманов к поясу, скрестила на груди.

— Давай сядем, — предложил он, кивая в сторону излюбленного места Шепард — большого пустого ящика у стены.

Она села, опираясь локтями о колени.

— Рассказывай.

Гаррус молча протянул ей вытащенную из ниши бутылку, подождал, пока она возьмёт, достал себе ещё одну и сел рядом, придирчиво рассматривая мутное тёмно-зелёное стекло.

— Мне вызвать тебя на спарринг, чтоб ты поняла, какого это — сдаться тому, кто действительно сильнее и опытнее тебя?

— А ты опытнее?

Хотя бы силу за ним она признаёт, уже хорошо…

— Да, Шепард, в рукопашной ты со мной справишься с трудом, это я тебе гарантирую.

— Проверим?

Он поморщился.

— Не сейчас, хорошо?

— Ты с Явиком справляешься? Или ты каждый раз подставляешь спину?

— Ше-епард, ты сама себя слышишь?

— Слышу. Прекрасно. И не понимаю, почему ты так поступил.

Гаррус объяснял. Долго, больше прикладываясь к бутылке, чем стараясь подобрать слова. Ей-богу, это же Шепард, ей нужна правда, а не красивая отмазка. Если сейчас начать выкручиваться, то он никогда не получит её обратно.

Он рассказывал о воинском прошлом Палавена, о том, как мальчиков посвящали в мужчины. Не только через завоевание доблести в битве или знатную добычу на охоте, но и через секс со старшими воинами,. Считалось, что, принимая в себя «жизнь порождающие соки», молодой турианец впитывал и воинскую силу своего партнёра. Даже после женитьбы отношения с тем, кто взял тебя в первый раз, продолжались.

Шепард пила вместе с ним, не отставая. Когда у неё заканчивалась выпивка, она отбирала у Гарруса. В итоге он просто поставил перед ними всё, осталось.

— У нас на Земле было когда-то так же… Старшие воины брали в обучение младших, обличённые властью старики — молодых юношей, обучали их, помогали обрастать связями, женили в конце концов. И никто не считал это зазорным. Только… я не думала, что у вас это до сих пор так.

— Ну, не совсем так, — говорил захмелевший Гаррус. — Теперь не принято афишировать связь с мужчиной. Никто не осуждает, но повода для гордости тут тоже нет. Так сложилось недавно, это отголоски того времени, когда нас было мало, и каждый детёныш был самым ценным в жизни турианца.

Генерал Валарор поначалу скрывал своего любовника. В высшем обществе не положено даже героям отходить от традиций и правил, а генерал был далеко не так знатен, как ему, может, и хотелось бы.

Реши Гаррус представить турианской знати единственного живого протеанина, ему б простили всё. Не за заслуги, а именно за то, что это протеанин. Знатная добыча.

Шепард ткнула его в бок: рассказывай! И он снова говорил, уже далеко отклонившись от первоначальной темы. Гаррус рассказывал о своей первой охоте, об учёбе, старательно умалчивал о прошлом в СПЕКТРе, фырча, поделился о поступившем предложении охранять научную экспедицию, собирающуюся отправиться куда-то за пределы исследованной Вселенной. Внезапно Шепард поддержала его, сказав, что если бы не война, жнецы и прочая гадость, она бы давно болталась где-нибудь с десантом.

— Представляешь, как здорово можно поржать над яйцеголовыми…

Нет, Шепард уважала учёных, но не после нескольких бутылок крепкого алкоголя. Пьяную Шепард тянуло дебоширить, а Гаррус не мог ей отказать. Правда, в этот раз он не стал подвергать «Нормандию» опасности, а обнял слегка разбушевавшегося капитана.

И кто бы сомневался, что после сожалений о почти закончившейся выпивке разговор свернёт в начальную точку.

Явик. Будь он неладен!

— …сидит внутри глубоко животинка, которая визжит с перепугу от одного его вида — а ну как кинется и перешибет хребет голыми руками. А он это и сейчас может сделать, Шеп. Хищники убивают друг друга, конкурируя за пищевые ресурсы, а наши с ним расы произошли от хищных животных. Тысячелетия социального развития бессильны перед миллионами лет естественного отбора.

— Ты боишься его?

— Нет, это не страх. Это как… — он задумался ненадолго, притягивая Шепард ближе и давая ей возможность удобнее устроится на его броне. — Это словно гавин, зудит над ухом, настойчиво так… И не опасен, а чтоб кусал — не хочется. Потом чешется каждый укус дня по три…

— У нас таких называют комарами.

Гаррус поёжился. Как ни назови, а кровососы всегда мерзость.

— Эволюция идёт сходными путями. Конвергентные процессы…

— Шшш… — Шепард ухватила его за жвалу и легко потянула, зная, насколько она чувствительна. — Оставь лекции Мордину — ты снайпер, а не биолог.

Гаррус зарокотал, смеясь склонил к ней голову, напрашиваясь на продолжение ласки.

— На нашей работе приходится быть всеми. И биологами, и психологами, и техниками, и врачами.

Он обнимал её, пока была возможность. Когда Шепард немного протрезвеет, она может снова замкнуться, пожалеть об этом моменте открытости.

— Это инстинкт — подставиться победителю, чтоб он не убил, а позволил жить дальше, — Гаррус говорил тихо и ровно, вспоминая, что рассказывал ему старый Скварн. — Уверен, его инстинкты говорили убить меня, но он сдержался.

— Охренеть, Вакариан, твои инстинкты настолько тобой управляют? — пьяно и немного сонно рассмеялась Шепард.

— Инстинкты управляют всеми. Самые сильные — выжить и дать потомство. Со вторым мне не светит, а первому я намерен следовать как можно дольше.

Она, чуть отстранившись, внимательно смотрела ему в глаза. Хищник внутри ждал нападения и готовился защищаться, цивилизованный нетрезвый турианец ждал подвоха.

Турианец дождался первым.

— Ну почему-у же?

— Наши виды не могут иметь общих детей. Аминокислотная несовместимость, ты же знаешь об этом.

— Найдёшь себе турианку, ты же герой войны, все дела, шрамы есть, привлекательные такие… — прищурившись и глядя в своё отражение в бутылочном стекле, Шепард не обращала на его слова внимания.

— Шепард, я не хочу никого искать.

— …будешь трахать её каждый день.

— Шепард.

— …а пока она будет ходить беременная — подцепишь какого-нибудь сговорчивого и неболтливого турианца и будешь с ним зажигать.

— Шепард!!! — возмущению не было предела.

Гаррус отобрал у неё бутылку, всунул в руки стаканчик с остатками закуски. Она снова сидела, привалившись к нему, и рассказывала, как, по её мнению, он должен построить свою жизнь.

Он бы и оплеуху ей отвесил, но поднять руку на свою женщину Гаррус не мог. Всё та же программа: любая самка может оказаться соперником, но только не та, которую ты выбрал. Она под защитой. Ненавязчивой такой: турианка запросто может бока намять, если решит, что её считают слабой. Вот и лавируй между инстинктом защищать своё и возможностью получить по жвалам…

Шепард тоже могла врезать, кстати. У людей всё ещё сложнее: их женщины, с одной стороны, стремятся к независимости, но при этом зачастую обижаются, если самцы не проявляют к ним должного внимания и заботы.

— Ну что? Вполне себе хороший сценарий. Только войну закончим…

— Не буду никого искать. Я уже нашёл.

— Мм… И кого же?

Кажется, это называется «напрашиваться на комплимент»? Или «флиртовать» подойдёт лучше?

— Тебя.

— Ой, да ла-адно тебе, нашёл он. Если б я не предложила помериться гибкостью, ты бы так и мялся до сих пор, не зная, как ко мне подступиться.

Гаррус вздохнул. Шепард права, он никогда не был силён в отношениях, если только речь не шла о сексе на одну ночь. Тут он был мастер, хотя с турианками порой было сложно сразу найти нужный тон.

Но стоило начать ухаживать за кем-то, кто ему искренне нравится… Куда только девалось красноречие, искусное бахвальство и умение распускать… перья?

— И кстати, та турианочка, ну, помнишь, в баре, с узором ромбами… она на тебя глаз положила. Ты мог бы подкатить к ней.

Пусть выговорится, решил Гаррус. Ради неё он стерпит и турианочек, и турианцев, и даже эту скотину Явика, из-за непреодолимого притяжения которого он, Гаррус Вакариан, вляпался по самое основное.

— Что скажешь, станцуешь с ней?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты этого не хочешь.

— Думаешь, я ревную?

Гаррус прищёлкнул жвалами. Конечно же, она ревнует, иначе пришла б она к нему после стольких недель вынужденной разлуки! Будь ей всё равно, в их отношениях ничего б не изменилось.

Гаррус старался не раздвигать жвалы, чтоб не показывать Шепард, что разгадал эту часть её поведения: она уже прекрасно понимала, как выглядит улыбающийся турианец.

— Мне надо подумать о том, что ты сейчас рассказал, — отстранилась Шепард.

И почитать в сети о брачных ритуалах турианцев и их семейных отношениях. Гаррус и сам бы так сделал.

— Я пойду, Гаррус. Ты знаешь, где я сплю.

Он резко дёрнул головой, соглашаясь, и нехотя выпустил её из объятий. Со стороны выглядело как нервный тик… Это была просто очередная уловка человеческой женщины, желание хищниц поиграть с жертвой и только потом добить её точным укусом в загривок. Пусть, хорошо. Лишь бы потом всё стало как раньше.

Гаррус смотрел ей вслед, любуясь твёрдой, несмотря на долгую пьянку, походку. Зашипели, открываясь и закрываясь, пневмодвери.

— Я заслужу твоё доверие, Шепард.

У него впереди была целая жизнь, чтобы сделать это.


End file.
